The present invention relates to a home security device.
Many homeowners have security lights mounted on or near their home. Some of these lights are designed to turn on automatically if a motion detector is triggered and the ambient light level is low. These lights are a deterrent to burglary. Unfortunately, they can be easily defeated if the lamps are moved out of position so that they do not shine at the appropriate location.
In addition, if the lights are loosened by natural forces, such as vibrations from passing heavy trucks, etc., abrupt jarring motions, such as foundation loosening, machinery movement, sound, repetitive motions etc., then the lamps will also be loosened. Moreover, a loosened lamp would not be noticed during daylight hours.
Various attempts have been made to provide lamp failure devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,177 of Taniguchi discloses a lamp circuit with disconnected lamp detecting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,672 of Murphy discloses an overhead socket smoke detector with theft alarm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,868 and 5,168,198 of Watanabe discloses a lamp circuit with disconnected lamp detecting device and a lamplight failure detection system respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,325 of Ford discloses an automatic monitoring system for airfield lighting systems.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,909 of Neel discloses a lamp sensing system for traffic light. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,659 of Taniguchi describes a lamp circuit with a disconnected lamp detecting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,126 of Hill shows a vehicular lamp circuit tester.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,421 of Toyomura discloses an electronic device having a warning means and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,079 of Otsuka describes a lamp circuit with a disconnected lamp detecting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,068 of Helft discloses an intrusion alarm system for preventing actual confrontation with an intruder.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,627 of Huber shows a burglar-proof guard for light bulbs and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,789 of Ugalde shows a method and apparatus for preventing the theft of a fluorescent lamp and ballast transformer.
Among other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,827 of Scripps which describes a detector and light assembly and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,129 of Gilmartin which describes a flashing locator switch control with built-in lamp operation test.
Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,494 of Mahacsek which describes a theft alarm for an electrical device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,679 of Bolle et al., which describes a method and apparatus for automatic switching; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,435 of Adachi et al., which describes a fire detector and fire alarm system having circuitry to detect removal of one or more detectors at a signal station; U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,474 of Park et al., which describes a photographic security system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,000 of Agha et al., which describes an attache and umbrella carrying case; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,098 of Leyden et al., which describes an alarm system sensing and triggering apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,920 of Langner which describes a magnet for use on a refrigerator or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,115 of Swanson which describes a method and system for sensing removal of a utility meter from its socket; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,558 of Zeder which describes an annunciator apparatus for monitoring electrical connections.
While the prior art teaches a variety of methods for failed lamp detection and even an alarm for detecting removal of a smoke detector from a socket, the applications are very specialized.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention sets off an audible or silent alarm when an ordinary bulb or flood lamp is moved out of position so that the light does not shine where it is originally supposed to shine upon.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a home security device which detects unwarranted removal or movement of a flood light lamp.
It is yet another object to provide a flood light lamp removal alarm which is a deterrent to burglary.
It is yet a further object to provide a flood light lamp removal alarm which is activated if the lamps are moved out of a predetermined position, thus not illuminating a predetermined target of illumination either prior to a burglary or during an attempt to disable the flood light assembly.
It is yet another object to provide a flood light lamp removal alarm which causes a discernible alarm to go on, thereby startling a burglar and alerting the neighbors if a lamp is moved out of position.
It is yet another object to improve over the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and others which may become apparent, the present invention includes a flood light lamp removal alarm for security lights mounted on or near a home, wherein the lights are designed to turn on automatically if a motion detector is triggered and the ambient light level is low. The alarm detects if any of the flood light lamp sockets are moved out of position so that they do not shine on a predetermined target of illumination. For example, while a lamp may ordinarily shine upon a front or rear walkway, if the socket is pushed up or out of a proper orientation, it will shine upwards, leaving the appropriate target of illumination dark and unlit.
If one or more lamps and their sockets are moved out of position, the alarm of the present invention causes the discernible alarm to go on, thereby startling a burglar and alerting the neighbors if a flood light lamp is unscrewed from a security light while the switch inside the house is turned on, regardless of whether the lamp is on or off.
A housing is provided for the alarm, wherein the housing contains control circuitry and a discernible alarm, such as an audio alarm, for example, an electronic sound generator. The electronic sound generator may be an oscillator or siren type of sound generator, or either a magnetic or piezoelectric sound transducer or loudspeaker.
The trigger for the alarm may be a motion detection device with a tilt switch, which is activated by movement.
To an unsuspecting vandal, even partial movement of a flood light lamp triggers the lamp removal alarm, even while the partially removed lamp remains illuminated by electrical contact.